Alley Sex
by Cat Got My Tongue
Summary: There was no way he was going to top him dressed like that. PWP. Yaoi. SasuNaru


**Alley Sex**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Yay for original titles. All feedback is appreciated on this.

* * *

"Sasuke, there's no way you're going to win this bet, "Naruto growled, frown on his face and hands on his hips. He really didn't understand what the fuck the Uchicha was on about and again, for what was the fifth or sixth time that night, wondered whether he hadn't been a little too enthusiastic during sparring today: Sasuke must have been knocked on the head a little too hard, especially if thought that this was going to work out. Yes, it had been his idea, but he hadn't thought that Sasuke would actually go along with this, yet alone be that serious about it. He'd never imagined that the words "_Hey, Sasuke. I'm sure you'd never have the guts to fuck me in an alley, cross-dressing like a girl… you look like one, anyway_," would have such an effect on him. Showed what he knew, but maybe Sasuke hadn't outgrown his "I'll prove that I'm better than you, dobe" phase yet.

Whatever, Naruto really didn't care.

There was no way Sasuke was going to top him dressed like that. And there was no way Naruto could not just touch him or fuck his brain outs like this. Alone watching Sasuke dressed in that thing made him want to --

"Naruto, just shut the fuck up," Sasuke said, pushing him against the wall and letting his leg slip between his knees, invading his personal privacy. Surely, Naruto could have escaped, if he had really wanted to, but the point was that he _wanted_ this, hell was more than desirous to do this: the devil himself could come after him tomorrow as long as he got what he wanted.

They were standing in a dingy little alley, in the brothel section of Konoha in the sickly green hue of the moon. It was just the night to fuck, especially because it was damned hot and you couldn't waste it on sleeping anyway.

He was hunched back against a wall, hard and uncomfortable against the light-material of his jacket, but he didn't really care. He wouldn't have cared because Sasuke was pushing his tongue down his throat, possessively holding him and his nails were digging uncomfortably into his skin, as if the boy was scared that Naruto was just going to disappear or evaporate into mid-air. It was his way of showing that he cared.

"Naruto," he said nearly angrily while kissing his neck," you're mine, all of this is mine."

Saying that, his one hand grabbed his length and began to stroke, fast and hard, not wasting a minute. He didn't give Naruto a chance to say anything, but silenced him with another kiss, kissing him nearly aggressively as if this was a battle of life and death rather than prelude to sex.

In the back of his mind, Naruto noted that Sasuke really did have issues. Then again, if he hadn't had issues, he wouldn't have been Sasuke – and Naruto didn't want anyone other than Sasuke. So, if he had had take him with all his prissiness, his brother, daddy and minority complex, so be it.

"Don't underestimate me, Naruto," he said, looking fierce and determined, even deadly if it hadn't been … for his outfit. It wasn't just any kind of girlish outfit, but the kind that sluts usually wore. He'd really outdone himself this time.

Sasuke, the last heir to the Uchiha clan, was dressed in a short, black leather skirt and wearing a black, silky top that put to perfection his pale skin, making it look even more translucent than before; he didn't wear any make-up, save for a light shade of pink on his cheeks and red lipstick, which rendered his lips rounder and more kissable than before.

He had taken care to smooth his hair down, too and now, it looked medium-length, smooth and thick. If Naruto hadn't known better, he would have – provided it was dark enough – assumed that the Uchiha really was a girl and a very hot one at that.

"I just… fuck you're pretty, Sasuke," Naruto said, eyeing his lover with undisguised appreciation, glaring at the lean, yet muscled body – devouring him, as far as eyesight allowed someone to devour. Hey, it wasn't often that your boyfriend was really beautiful ; he was really lucky to have gotten that something that helluva pretty as a lover. Now, if it hadn't been for the rules of their little game, he would have flipped the other boy over and taken him right there, fucked him into oblivion and made him scream till his throat was raw – Sasuke screamed well, even though he really didn't like to admit it.

Then again, he never admitted anything. But that made Sasuke kind of tempting, it wouldn't have been that much fun to make him moan, pant and scream otherwise.

Naruto couldn't help himself, so he grabbed Sasuke into another kiss, nipping at his under lip, and then biting – hard enough to draw blood, which made Sasuke whimper a little, his voice rasped and deep. He broke away, however, pushing Naruto's hands away. To his satisfaction, he looked a little breathless and even disappointed.

"Dobe, that's against the rules. Stop."

Naruto wondered why the hell he was so turned on. Normally, if he was to be honest, he liked girls to be more curvy and smaller than him. No, this didn't mean that he actually screwed around with females, but just because he was with Sasuke, didn't mean that he didn't like the other sex anymore. It just happened that person he loved was a man.

Sasuke, in all respect, was flat-chested, bony, the same height as him and didn't make any of those sexy, feminine wails. And though the mini-skirt made his legs appear long and sleek, they were hard, muscular and, if he bothered to look closely enough, hairy. He wasn't very gentle either because his kisses, the grip he held on Naruto's shoulders was anything, but tender. It was more like he was trying to kill him with those caresses.

But that didn't matter because when Sasuke lowered down, his pretty red mouth around his erection, sucking slowly and teasingly, enough to make him groan out and nearly have his head slam against the wall, it was enough to make Naruto to immediately think that he'd been comparing him to females. Sasuke was better than any girl out there.

Fuck, Sasuke was giving him a blowjob in an alley, dressed in skirt and wearing high heels -- what, if he thought about it, was fucked up. Yes, this was wrong and screwed-up, but at the same time the hottest thing ever. It wasn't often that Sasuke took the initiative – he was an indulgent bastard and preferred to be screwed, rather than to screw.

He really did hate Sasuke now, for being such a fucking tease: he knew exactly how long to prolong the pleasure by flicking his tongue teasingly over the manhood, over and over again. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, but kept slamming his hands against the wall and breathed heavily, his breath creating a rhythm that was obscenely frantic.

"Sasuke, you asshole. Hurry up!" he moaned out, not really aware what he was saying anymore. He gripped Sasuke by the hair, hard enough to pull strands out.

Just when he thought he'd had enough, Sasuke with unexpected strength or it was unexpected because he looked like a blasted woman, turned him around, so he was facing the wall. Naruto shivered in anticipation, already hard again at the mere thought of what was going to happen.

Then, he felt cold, long fingers flexing and moving inside of him, stretching and preparing. Damn Sasuke, again he was teasing, drawing this out until it became unbearable and Naruto, biting his lips, restrained himself from crying out. He wasn't going to give Sasuke that honour: he wasn't going to be broken – not if he could avoid it.

Sasuke, obviously growing impatient himself, replaced the fingers with his own manhood. He entered Naruto slowly, groaning equally like him at the intrusion, trying once more to make this longer, more worth it. Fucking tease.

Patience, however, wasn't something either of them was good at and, before long, Sasuke was slamming into him, making those masculine noises of his.

Naruto tried not to make any unnecessary contact with the wall, holding both of his outstretched hands against it, trying to keep himself from falling to the floor. It wouldn't have mattered because he was sure Sasuke would have continued to thrust into him, whatever the matter. Yet, Naruto didn't really like to be on his hands and knees because there was something degrading about that position and he wasn't going to submit to anyone. Not even Sasuke. He wasn't a girl and he wasn't anybody's bitch.

"Damn you, Sasuke," he whispered harshly, uttering the name of the other like it was a cursing and a blessing at the same time. He couldn't stop grunting anymore and didn't hide the moans eliciting from his mouth; it didn't matter, though.

"Naruto, fuck…"

He wasn't the only one. Sasuke's panting and low moans were just as desperate, whispered into his ear, brushing his skin, pleasurably tickling. Just when he thought, it couldn't get any better, Sasuke was biting his ear, nibbling against it softly and his hand had found his erection again, this time stroking him slowly, gentler, drawing out the moment until Naruto could no longer think coherently.

Sasuke was just a damned sadist. But it wasn't like Naruto was complaining: he wasn't any better when it came to fucking the bastard, either.

Sasuke was still thrusting into Naruto, his pace fastening and becoming more forceful. He was panting, again whispering into his ear, driving Naruto wild. If anything, the chill of Sasuke's breath was just as hot as the slamming: he felt a tingling feeling build in his stomach, felt his heart beating quickly and his breathing coming in even quicker bursts.

He was losing it, damn it.

They both came, hard. Sasuke, drained, leaned against Naruto, barely had enough strength to stand and was panting, exhausted from the exertion.

"Damn, this was the best idea I've had in ages," Naruto said, finding the energy to speak. "I'd say you won the bet. I didn't have to do anything this time."

"Hn. I told you not to underestimate me, Naruto."

Naruto, with some difficulty turned around, and gave him a sloppy kiss on his lips, kissing that expression of seriousness out of his face. Damn that bastard, for being cute even when he was being, well, himself. But then again, Sasuke was perfect the way he was. And, he, Naruto was a silly sap for thinking that.

"You know, if those are the consequences of comparing you to a girl, I would have done it sooner. But, anyway, I'm still better on top."

"_Shut up, Naruto_."


End file.
